1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containment of waste oil and other fluids and, more particularly, to a mobile oil change cart for supplying oil to and storing waste oil from sewing machines or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The modern industrial sewing machine is an expensive and sophisticated device. Improper or infrequent maintenance can lead to early failure and expensive downtime. Moreover, there has been no means for easily and rapidly servicing such machines. Rather the current practice has involved removing the machine from service, taking it to a shop, performing the maintenance, and returning the machine to service.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,749, issued to Tabet, describes a portable oil pump and tank which can be used to withdraw used lubricant and foreign matter from the crank case of an internal combustion engine through an opening in the engine such as the orifice through which the measuring stick is normally inserted. However, the apparatus as taught by Tabet does not disclose any means for supplying fresh oil to the engine. In addition, it does not provide a work surface to support the engine or any means for containing oil which is inadvertently spilled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,689, issued to McGarvey et al., discloses a semi-mobile safety tank which is operable to receive and store a liquid hydrocarbon or the like and from which the liquid may be withdrawn. The apparatus as taught by McGarvey teaches a tank structure which includes an inner metallic tank and an outer metallic tank protectively receiving the inner tank. The outer tank provides protection from contaminant liquid leakage to the exterior of the inner tank. The tank structure includes a cover extending over the inner and outer tanks. The invention also includes a pump means having a liquid intake port and delivery port, the delivery port communicating with the interior of the inner tank. A valve has associated means for sensing the level liquid in the inner tank and for closing the valve in response to the rising of the liquid surface to a predetermined level. However, the tank taught by McGarvey is not readily movable and does not provide a suitable work surface for working on a sewing machine or the like.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved mobile oil change cart which is operable to both supply fresh oil to a sewing machine or the like and receive waste oil from the machine. In addition, the upper surface of the cart provides a work surface to support the sewing machine and includes a special sink for containing oil which may be inadvertently spilled during maintenance.